


Back It Up

by roebling



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebling/pseuds/roebling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unusual fan gift leads to an unexpected admission. Himchan isn't willing to take Youngjae at is word, though; he wants some hard evidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back It Up

**Author's Note:**

> 3500 words of porn based entire on [this picture](http://24.media.tumblr.com/c031097508445178f87c0e25bb1a46b8/tumblr_moci1fmCeM1rla9noo2_1280.jpg). 
> 
> This story owes an enormous debt to [almostblue](http://archiveofourown.org/users/almostblue) who let me ramble at her when it was just a wee notfic and then did an incredible job beta-ing it and making it way way better! 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are of course my own.

It’s late and they’re all doubly tired, from the show and from the big meal they ate afterward. Youngjae is playing on his iPad. Jongup is flipping through the channels on the television. Yongguk and Daehyun both have a cold; they were sent off to bed immediately after the show. Himchan is bored, bored, bored.

“Hey Junhong,” he says. “Why don’t you open up that gift the fan gave you as we were coming in?”

A tall girl, older and wearing a lot of makeup, waiting right outside the hotel, had shoved a little gift bag into Junhong’s hands. It sits where he dropped it at the foot of his bed, matte black and tied with a sleek bow.

Junhong nods. He’s puffy eyed and slow, not too interested in fan gifts right now, but he's good at listening to his hyung. He undoes the ribbon, and opens the bag … and stares with huge eyes.

“What is it?”

Junhong gingerly upends the bag. Out flutter a pair of red lace panties and a note reading ‘Fuck me Zelo’.

Himchan bursts out laughing.

 Junhong keeps blinking, and his mouth is hanging open. He holds himself carefully away, like the panties are going to jump up and bite him if he gets too close.

”Don't look so shocked," Himchan says, rolling his eyes. “That’s not all they’re going to want to do with you."

Junhong’s eyes go even wider. “Hyung, what else is there?”

The trip to America has been an education. The fans here are wonderful, but also more forward. Not all of them are not content with asking Junhong which Pokemon is his favorite.

Himchan shrugs. “Didn’t you learn any of this in Sex Ed, Junhonggie?”

“Hyung, I only just started second year.”

Jongup frowns. “He doesn’t really go to school very often anyway.”

Junhong hangs his head.

Youngjae is pointedly ignoring all of them.

Yongguk owes Himchan so bad for getting sick and leaving Himchan on babysitting duty.

“I had a girlfriend once who loved to go down on me,” Himchan says, leaning back in his uncomfortable chair. He might as well make this fun.

Junhong stares. Jongup is playing it cool, but he’s paying attention too.

"She would just offer," Himchan says, shrugging. "We'd be out at a cafe and she'd lean over and whisper that she was thinking about taking me into the bathroom and unzipping my pants and sucking my dick. Who am I to say no to that?"

“She really…liked doing that, hyung?” Junhong’s naivety amazes Himchan at times, but then, he’s been training to be an idol since he was an egg.

Himchan frowns. He doesn't really want this to turn into a discussion of how his girlfriend liked him to pull on her hair a little bit and liked to keep him from coming and take him so deep her eyes would water. So he says, "I guess she must have, Junhong."

“Really? Wow.” Junhong sounds floored.

Then, out of nowhere, Youngjae says, “I like going down on people. It’s pretty great actually.”

He doesn’t even have the decency to look up from his iPad.

There’s a long moment of silence.

“You really did that to someone, Youngjae hyung?” Junhong asks.

Youngjae shrugs. "Sure, I've done it. It's fun.”

Junhong and Jongup just stare, but Himchan’s not so ready to buy Youngjae’s story. He knows Youngjae had a few girlfriends before they debuted but baking your high school sweetheart a cake on her birthday is a far cry from sucking enough cock to have developed a _preference_.

“Wow,” Junhong says again.

Youngjae looks up at Junhong's words. The glow from the iPad catches on his high, sharp cheekbones.

He looks over at Junhong and shrugs.

 Himchan’s a pretty smart guy. He catches on quick, but he’s not sure what kind of game Youngjae is trying to play. If this is supposed to be funny, it’s not, because all he can think about is Youngjae’s red mouth and the way he’s always biting his lower lip.

He quirks an eyebrow. Really?

Youngjae just smiles at him, cool and sphinx-like.

Huh. Really.

*****

Later, they’re in their own hotel room. Youngjae has just showered. His hair is damp-dark and his cheeks are just a little flushed. He’s wearing a white tee shirt that stretches across his shoulders in a way Himchan’s sure it wouldn’t have last year.

“You know,” Himchan says, “you don’t have to say stuff like that to impress the kids.”

He's just trying to be a good hyung. He thinks Youngjae gets a little insecure at times. He's in an awkward place in the group: a talented singer, but not Daehyun; young, but not the youngest; gorgeous -- but that's not anything special in the industry they're in. Youngjae is a great kid though, and he doesn't need to be insecure or boastful.

Himchan thinks Youngjae might get defensive, but instead he just shrugs. "I wasn't trying to impress them," Youngjae says. "I like it."

Himchan snorts. "Youngjae, you're talking to hyung. You don't have to pretend that..."

Youngjae sits up. "I'm not pretending. I like to suck guys off." He licks his lips and blinks. "I've been told I'm pretty good at it."

Oh. "Youngjae, seriously, if you’re trying to ..."

Youngjae narrows his eyes, annoyed. "You don't have some kind of monopoly on sexual experience in the group."

Himchan grins. “Right. Okay, I get it. You’re jealous of me. Listen, I know it’s pretty intimidating but you don’t have to feel like we’re competing. You're still young, and there are plenty of …”

Youngjae looks particularly unimpressed. "I can just show you, if you don't believe me."

If it were a joke -- this is the point, Himchan thinks, where Youngjae would laugh and smile that crinkly eyed smile and teasingly scold Himchan for being a pervert. He doesn’t, though; he just stares evenly.

Youngjae is hot, and it’s been a long time since Himchan’s gotten a blow job. Even if Youngjae’s not the dick sucking prodigy he claims, Himchan isn’t really seeing a downside.

“Okay,” he says. “Sure. Give it your best shot.”

Youngjae crosses his arms over his chest. He’s smiling that stupid half smile of his.

“What?”

“You could at least take your socks off,” Youngjae says.

Himchan laughs, grinning, a fluttery giddy feeling in his chest.

“Fine,” he says. “Fine.” This is really happening. He pulls his socks off and throws them on the floor on the far side of the bed.

Youngjae watches for a moment. His bare face doesn’t look so much different than his made-up face, but his unstyled bangs flopping down over his eyes make him look younger. Himchan wonders if this is the moment when he’s gonna crack and admit this is all some act.

But then he says, “It’s not going to work with you sitting on the bed. It’s too high.” He glances around the room. “Come here.”

Himchan’s willing to give Youngjae a chance to live up to his claims. He gets up. Youngjae meets him halfway (it’s not exactly far -- this is a New York City hotel room). He glances down and then looks up, smiling a sly little smile.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this,” he says, “so I hope I’m not too rusty.”

Himchan rolls his eyes. “It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten any action with anyone other than my right hand, and even that was touch and go.” That cast had been such a huge annoyance. “I’m sure it’ll be fine, Youngjae.”

Youngjae nods. “Do I need to get a condom or are you …?”

“I’m clean,” Himchan says. “I’m definitely clean.”

If Bbang were here, this would be the time for some long lecture on how there’s no such thing as too careful and how you should get tested regularly after you become sexually active and who knows, probably like pull a handful of brochures out of his back pocket before getting on with business. But then, Bbang would never put himself in the position of getting a blowjob from his dongsaeng.

“Good,” Youngjae says. He reaches for the hem of Himchan’s shirt, and then pauses and glances up from under those long eyelashes of his, questioning.

Himchan rolls his eyes. He’s not about to go strip on stage like Bbang, but he’s slept naked in the dorm for years.

“Go for it,” he says. “I’m not suddenly some blushing flower, Youngjae.”

Youngjae snorts. “I didn’t think you were, but I just wanted to make sure it was okay.”

“It’s okay,” Himchan says, lifting up his arms as Youngjae pushes his shirt up over his head. “It’s great. I am all for being naked.”

Himchan knows what he looks like: pale and bony, with a few squishier bits. He’s no Jongup, and he’s never been able to work up the motivation to work out. He gets sweaty enough on stage. “Awed by my beauty?”

Youngjae wrinkles his nose and laughs. Youngjae’s laugh is great: all white teeth and the way his eyes crease at the corners. “Right, hyung. That’s it. I’m nearly blinded by it.”

“I’ll let that slide,” Himchan says, “only because I know I am pretty overwhelming.”

Youngjae nods, eyes bright, and he runs a rough-fingered hand down Himchan’s side, over his ribs.

“Cut it out,” Himchan says. “And take your shirt off. It’s pretty sad when I’m the only one naked.”

Youngjae rolls his eyes but tugs off his shirts.

“Better?” he asks.

It is better. His shoulders are really broad and there’s all kind of smooth, tan skin that Himchan wouldn’t mind touching. Youngjae smiles and drops to his knees smoothly. There are other benefits to all that dance practice. He slides Himchan’s sleep pants lower, down under his hipbones.

“No underwear?”

“Seems pretty fortuitous, doesn’t it?”

Youngjae chuckles, breath hot against Himchan’s stomach. “Almost like you were expecting this or something.”

He folds the waistband of Himchan’s pants down once, and then again, and then cups Himchan’s dick through the thin fabric. Himchan’s not hard yet -- he’s not a teenager any more, thank god -- but there’s a hot guy on his knees in front of him. He’s getting there.

Himchan doesn’t know where to put his hands -- the easiest thing to do would be to put them on Youngjae’s shoulders, but he’s not sold on this yet.

“So who exactly were you honing these dick sucking skills on?”

Youngjae’s still got his hand cupped around Himchan’s dick. The fabric’s a little rough, but Himchan doesn’t mind it too much. His other hand is wrapped around Himchan’s hip, his thumb stroking right over the bone.

“Oh,” he says, “well, Jaebum, for one.”

Well, that’s not what Himchan expected. “That JB kid? He’s cute.”

Youngjae finally slides Himchan’s pants all the way off. He looks up -- and really, someone’s got to tell him to be careful where he points those cheekbones. “I thought so,” he says, and then he reaches up and palms Himchan’s balls, rolling them together. “We were only fifteen though.”

Himchan swallows. He’s never really been a ball guy himself, but what Youngjae’s doing feels good: squeezing a little, and rubbing his thumb nail lightly over the hot skin. When it catches, Himchan has to swallow so he doesn’t gasp. “Who else?”

“Jinyoung.” Youngjae dips his head down and sucks one of Himchan’s balls into his mouth. All the muscles in his back flex as he twists and Himchan’s cock jumps. Fuck. “Jinseok.” He runs a finger over the soft skin behind Himchan’s balls. “Daehyun.”

“Daehyun?”

 Youngjae sits back on his heels, looking annoyed. His lips are red and his cheeks are red, too. Himchan knows he hates getting interrupted, and apparently blowjobs are no exception.

“Are you really that bored?”

“Do I look bored?” Himchan grins. He’s hard now, and what he’d like to do is reach down and jerk himself off. He’s not the most patient guy in the world. “Really, Daehyun, though? Now you’re gonna make me feel inadequate.”

“It was only one time.” Youngjae shrugs, like that’s any kind of a reasonable explanation. He wrinkles his nose. “I didn’t like it that much. He made my jaw hurt.”

Himchan throws his head back. “Great,” he says. “Just great.”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Youngjae says. “I can work with this.”

Himchan’s protest dies unspoken because then Youngjae kisses the side of Himchan’s dick, sucking at the tight skin. His eyes are narrowed and he’s concentrating as hard on this as he ever did back when they were learning how to dance. It’s not really surprising. Youngjae’s always been quietly proficient at everything he’s bothered to try. The red swollen head of Himchan’s dick brushes his cheek, leaving a shiny wet slick of precome.

“Why do you like it?” Himchan breathes in through his nose. Youngjae glances up, eyebrows drawn together, like it’s an insult that that Himchan’s even got enough spare brain cells right now to speak. He bites his lower lip, and then he takes Himchan in deep.

Okay, okay, Himchan will give it to him. Youngjae’s good. His mouth is hot and the way his cheeks hollow as he sucks is ridiculous. He’s got one hand flat against Himchan’s stomach, and the other digging into the back of Himchan’s thigh. He says he hasn’t done this in a while but he’s got no problem letting Himchan fuck into his mouth. He doesn't even flinch when Himchan’s dick brushes his upper palate, just takes him in even further.

“Fuck,” Himchan says. He breaths in, deep and shuddery. His hands are on Youngjae’s shoulders, fingertips pressed into the muscle, but he doesn't remember putting them there.

Youngjae glances up. His mouth is stretched around Himchan’s dick and there’s a red flush spreading across his chest and neck. He leans back, blinks unfocused eyes. His mouth is wet with spit and precome and he does that stupid thing he always does where he pulls his lower lip into his mouth, but it’s even worse now -- hotter than he’s ever been before because he’s on his knees for Himchan. 

Himchan reaches forward and wipes at Youngjae’s lower lip (redder where his teeth pressed in). Youngjae smiles and sucks the tip of Himchan's thumb into his mouth. He bites down into the fleshy part, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for Himchan to feel it. And it feels good, but wasn't the point of this for Himchan to get his dick sucked? He presses his hips forward and his cock brushes Youngjae's chin, his lips, and he just opens his mouth wider and takes Himchan's dick in too.

It's weird and kind of great. Himchan's thumb is still hooked in the corner of Youngjae's mouth. It's too much, almost, when Youngjae runs his tongue flat against the bottom of the head. Himchan pulls his thumb out -- all slickwet -- and runs it up Youngjae's cheek. He slides his hand into Youngjae's hair and pushes it back off his face, because he wants to see this. Youngjae's breathes in deep as Himchan scrapes fingernails over his scalp. He pulls off and then wraps his forefinger and thumb around Himchan's dick and licks at the slit. His eyes never leave Himchan's.

Himchan shudders. He feels shaky. “I’m gonna come so if you don’t want to swallow now would be a good time to say something. I don’t know what kind of diet you’re on these days.”

Youngjae starts to laugh around Himchan’s dick, and Himchan’s hips jump. Youngjae pulls off and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I’ll swallow,” Youngjae says, and his voice is deeper than usual. Rough. “I’m not you, hyung.”

“I don’t see you complaining about my girlish figure!” It’s not the kind of sparkling witticism that Himchan’s known for, but Youngjae’s lapping open-mouthed at the head, so he can’t really be blamed. His tongue is soft and wet and he's just teasing and Himchan can’t take it.

He wraps his hand around his cock and pumps once slowly and then faster, and Youngjae just leans into it, his eyes closed and his mouth open, waiting.

Himchan’s had plenty of sex with plenty of different people, but never with anyone he knows like he knows Youngjae. The past two years are a jumble of exhaustion and stage lights; the memories that stick out are stupid things, like Junhong leaning over to take a selca with him at a fan signing, like staying up late in the studio with Bbang, like happening to glance across the stage to see Youngjae smiling his stupid perfect smile.

“Fuck,” Himchan says, and he comes, shuddery and fast, mostly into Youngjae’s mouth but it’s not like he’s really trying for perfect marksmanship. Youngjae is totally still, hands folded softly in his lap, even as Himchan’s come drips down the corner of his mouth. He stays like that even when Himchan’s done and panting breathless, dick still in his hand. His shoulders draw in and he blinks and then he licks his lips, slowly, smearing Himchan’s come. He looks up, eyes wide and dazed.

“Hey,” Himchan says. “You can quit showing off. I already came. I fully acknowledge your dick sucking skills, Yoo Youngjae.”

Just like that, Youngjae snaps back, the normal sharp light in eyes. “Maybe I’ll ask them if I can put that in my profile. The whole ‘lead vocal - main vocal’ thing just confused everyone anyway.”

Himchan grins. He feels boneless and great and fuck, Youngjae still has come on his face and he’s obviously hard.

“Come here, you idiot,” Himchan murmurs, sinking to his knees. He reaches forward and wipes the corner of Youngjae’s mouth clean with his thumb, and just … it’s kind of ridiculous how beautiful and funny and stupid Youngjae can be, and how that makes Himchan’s heart feel warm and weird.

“Are you going to get me off? Or is this when I go jerk off in the bathroom or something? Because that’s pretty lame.”

Himchan rolls his eyes. “Think about who you’re talking to. I’m a master of romance.”

“A handjob on the floor of a hotel room,” Youngjae says. “Right, that’s real romance.”

Himchan won’t stand for that impugnment of his character. He was at least going to get them onto the bed. He pulls Youngjae to his feet and steps back until he can feel the bed behind his bare thighs. Then he pulls Youngjae forward so he’s lying on top of Himchan, with his face pressed into Himchan’s neck. Himchan pulls Youngjae’s cock of his sweatpants. He’s seen it before, but never in more than passing, and he likes the way the shaft is a little darker than the wet red head.

“What are you doing?” Youngjae’s voice is muffled, and his breath is hot against Himchan’s neck.

“Your dick is cute,” Himchan says, and is immediately mortified. He’s glad Youngjae can’t see him. It’s bad enough when Youngjae bursts out laughing.

He stops laughing pretty quickly once Himchan starts to jerk him off, quick and not too gentle. Youngjae goes quiet, actually, breathing in quick, gaspy breaths. The muscles in his arms strain from holding himself up. There’s not really enough space but it doesn’t matter. Youngjae gasps and comes too, all over Himchan’s hand and his sweatpants.

Youngjae rolls off him. “Now I have to take another shower,” he says, still a little short of breath.

Himchan snorts. “I’m glad it was good for you too, honey.”

Youngjae shoves at him, weakly. “It was good, wasn’t it?”

It was great. But Himchan says, “Hmmm, I don’t know. I might need to reserve judgement for the time being. This could have been a fluke.”

Youngjae snorts, but doesn’t say anything else.

Hey, it’s not like Himchan asked for this. “Why do you like it? You said …”

“I know,” Youngjae says.

Himchan looks over. The light in the bathroom is still on, and casts Youngjae’s face in shadow. He waits.

“I just … Love and stuff is really confusing, right?” Youngjae sighs. “But giving head? That’s easy. You just need to figure out what makes a guy feel good. I like making people feel good.”

Himchan can’t figure out if that’s the smartest thing or the saddest thing he’s ever heard. “If I were Bbang I’d probably have to give you some big talk now about the importance of mature relationships based on healthy affection or something.”

Youngjae sits up. “Yeah,” he says. “Well, you’re not.” He wrinkles his nose. “I wouldn’t offer to suck Yongguk hyung’s dick. That’s just weird.” He gets to his feet.

“Hey!” Himchan wasn’t done dispensing wise advice. “Where are you going?”

“To take a shower,” Youngjae says. “Come on, you better come too. We can save water.”

Himchan snorts. “At least that’ll make Yongguk proud.”

Youngjae’s sweatpants fall to the floor and yeah, okay, Himchan’s done thinking about Yongguk for a while.


End file.
